


The Blind Man

by quiets_cradle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Verse Form, here take this mess, i guess, kind of unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiets_cradle/pseuds/quiets_cradle
Summary: And the blind man said,"I don't want to see."-I was just laying in bed and this was one of the one-line prompts I just think up. This time I actually wrote it, it's kind of a poem... thing?
Kudos: 3





	The Blind Man

There is a blind man

who sits outside of the eye repair building

with a collecting tin

that has

Five hundred-three dollars,

thirty-six quarters,

fifty-three dimes,

two hundred-three nickels,

and too many pennies.

He is always there,

sitting,

watching the world,

with eyes that will not see.

One day somebody asked him,

If he was going to go into the eye repair shop,

with the more-than-enough money that he had,

and he replied,

“No.”

He said

that he was going to save enough

to buy him

and his wife (where was she?)

a house

to live in

until their bodies

were too old

to keep up with their spirits.

“Why?” They asked the man.

“Why do you not buy yourself the colors of the world?”

And he replied,

“I don’t want to see

what you have done to our home."

(I don’t want to see what the world has become.)

(Because without eyes)

(You cannot see)

(the horrors)

(of the human race.)


End file.
